


[Podfic] feeling very still

by bunpods, KD reads (KDHeart), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: party readers in the house tonight [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Multivoice, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Eddie gets an anonymous tip about a hot story and ends up having feelings. With Venom. As one does.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: party readers in the house tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] feeling very still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feeling very still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390133) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 

> Recorded at Europodfriends 2019 during that late-night period of "let's find something to record right now!". Hence the series. xD Sylvaine found the fic but did not end up voicing any of the characters; they did do the editing and cover art though! 
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3229928.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188858574243/fandom-venom-pairing-eddie-brockvenom), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/venom_feelingverystill_akaminechan_epf19).

  
cover by sylvaine, photographer Daniel Borsos

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_feelingverystill_akaminechan_epf19.mp3) (3.2 MB | 0:06:16)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_feelingverystill_akaminechan_epf19.m4b) (3.3 MB | 0:06:16)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
